


Fic based on comic

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, curse, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: Sam Dean and Cas investigate a witch case, it goes awry and Cas is stuck in his true form, only Dean can save him





	Fic based on comic

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the exposition, it will be longer

It was supposed to be a normal case, how did Castiel end up like this?  
  
One week ago

“Sam! Cas! I think I got a case!” Dean yelled into the air of the bunker, waiting for a response. Sam and Cas walked in and sat at the map table. Sam spoke up, “Alright, so what’s up?” Cas jumped in, “Plus you didn’t need to yell, I am a celestial being.” Dean rolled his eyes and flipped his laptop around.

‘Man found dead, heart found outside of chest’ and another headline, ‘Woman cried self to death’ Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head, “How does one cry themselves to death?” Dean sighed and responded, “That’s the point, it just doesn’t happen.” Sam grabbed the laptop and began reading the article, “So, what do you think? Witch?” Dean stood and pushed his chair in angrily, “I hate friggin witches!” Cas stood, “It could be something else.” “It’s never something else Cas, but whatever, let’s go, leaving tomorrow.” With that, Dean left to pack.

The next day, Team Free Will set out to Shawnee Kansas. A few hours of driving later, they pulled up at a no name motel. “Alright, so first I’m gonna go check in, Sam, you go park baby and then we could go investigate. Sound good?” Dean then exited the car and Sam shifted over into the driver’s seat.

Sam and Cas walked over to the room holding their bags. They saw Dean leaning up against the doorframe, Sam tossed the keys to baby back to Dean, “You didn’t scratch her right” “I’m actually a good driver Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers remark then put the keys in his pocket and walked back to the car. The boys all hopped in and took off to go to the morgue.

Sam and Dean went to the morgue while Cas went to go talk to the young woman’s mother. When Sam and Dean entered the morgue they were greeted by a older, gruff, looking police officer, Sam and Dean held up their badges, Dean spoke,  
“We need to see the body of the young man, official business.” The man nodded and turned, “Follow me, Henry Judes was a teacher at the elementary school. Lotta kids are devastated, but the parents must be relieved.” Sam looked at him curiously,  
“Why would they be relieved?” The man scoffed,  
“His wife was a registered sex offender, the only reason they were here was because of his job.” They went in through the solid doors and spotted the body laying on the bed, chest wide open, heart in a jar, after the cop left, Dean nudged Sam with his elbow and pointed at the heart,  
“Almost like that song, what is it...Jar of Hearts!” Sam scoffed, “You listen to Christina Perri?” Dean went red and brought his hand to his neck, “Uh um-” He then pointed when Sam started laughing, “Shut your mouth”  
  
They thoroughly examined the body, finding next to nothing unusual until they went to his clothes bin. Dean picked up his pants and dug through the pockets, lint, paper clip, string, nothing interesting until he went into the other pocket,  
“Sammy, seems we’ve got a witch on our hands.” Dean pulled out the red velvet hex bag. Dean lit the bag on fire and tossed it on the ground before stepping on it. Sam sighed, “Better alert Cas. Who’re you thinking?” Dean ran his hand over his face,  
“Maybe the wife? Maybe a parent? I dunno.” Sam grabbed Dean’s jacket and tossed it at him gaining a grunt from Dean, “Let’s go Dean, I don’t like this anymore than you do.” With that, they left to get Cas and discuss suspects.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have the flu so I'm not really in a creative mood but   
> I will continue


End file.
